Cheza
Cheza (a.k.a the Flower Maiden) is the deuteragonist (or secondary protagonist) of the Wolf's Rain series. Early life Cheza is a girl who was artificially created from a Lunar Flower by the Noble Lord Darcia I, using the lost art of alchemy. She was in a state of suspended animation in a scientific research lab, but was awoken by the smell of wolf blood spilled in the brief fight between Tsume and Kiba. Appearance Cheza is fairly skinny and has a very pale complexion, which makes her look delicate and fragile (just like that of a flower). She has bright red eyes with an unusual darker red sclera. In the manga, she is stated to be blind. Her hair is jaw-length, slightly shorter at the back, and light mauve in colour. Cheza wears a light blue body-suit which covers her feet, but sections of her shoulder and front are exposed. Later on, she wears a red, hooded cloak to hide her appearance from people who may be after her. Hige gives her a matching pair of boots. Personality Cheza is a polite, naive, soft-spoken individual. She is a gentle soul who enjoys the peace. She never fights, but she would/will sacrifice herself in order to save the wolves. Instead of referring to herself as "I", she instead refers to herself as "This One" (although that makes sense, as she is just a part of a race of Lunar Flowers and there are others like her). She is very loyal to the wolves, as she goes with Darcia in order to protect them. Cheza becomes very attached to the pack, specifically Kiba. She becomes extremely saddened when the wolves' blood is shed and cries whenever she sees them in pain. Occasionally, she will scream upon the sight of spilt wolf blood. Story She was kidnapped by Lord Darcia III, who planned to use her to somehow save his lover, Lady Hamona, from the "Paradise Sickness" she'd been affiliated with. Lord Orkham's army and Cher Degré attempt to retrieve her, but Cheza eventually meets up with the wolves and travels with them for a short time. Near the end of the series, she is kidnapped once again, this time by Lady Jaguara. Jaguara attempts to use Cheza and Kiba to open a way to paradise, but is thwarted by the wolves. ' ' Cheza believed that she had a family, and went back to where she was created. However when she arrived, she found that the place was empty and in ruins. She and the wolves later encounter a creepy old lady who keeps following them, and discover that she is also a Lunar Flower, a very old one. Therefore, unless the old flower died, she is not the last of her kind. Cheza was artificially created from a Lunar Flower, therefore she must bask in the sunlight and drink water in order to live, just like a real plant. She may also feed on Moonlight. When the wolves pass through "The Forest of Death," Cheza begins to wither due to a lack of sunlight and water. This episode also shows Kiba's protective and devoted side towards her. When attacked by the bugs in the cave, Cheza is thrown up to Tsume by Kiba as he fights to keep her safe. Cheza saves the wolves from being killed by using herself as live bait, luring the bugs to a cluster of Venus Flytraps, who told her that they were hungry. Cheza has the power to heal a wolf's wounds and put them to sleep. She sends each wolf into a wonderful sleep filled with dreams. It should be noted that Kiba did not dream, so it could be said that he is happiest with Cheza. Everyone else had different dreams. Cheza shares a special bond with the wolves. Lord Darcia III says that she is blind, and proven true when she almost steps over the edge of a cliff, but stops herself by apparent touch. At the end of the series, Cheza dies in Kiba’s arms due to her wounds. Then she turns to seeds that blooms into flowers. Cheza's Song Also known as Cheza's lullaby. She sings the song in one episode to the wolves to make them sleep, it causes them to become very calm and sends them into a peaceful slumber. Lyrics: The translation to Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe... Great Wolf.. I will protect you... Hahla Hahla.. ahlah hah.... Great Wolf, rest your soul... Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe. Give in to sleep.... Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe... Great Wolf.. I will protect you... Hahla Hahla.. ahlah hah.... Great Wolf, rest your soul... In a language known as Gaelic (Ireland) that is no longer used, declassified in 1822. Translation of Cheza's song is a ancient form of Gaelic. Notes & Trivia * Cheza's song being in Gaelic supports that this Anime is based from the pagan religion, as a lot of the vast majority of Ireland (when Gaelic was the main dialect) was pagan. * Clearly, Cheza is the most important character in the series. * She relies on water and moonlight to sustain herself. * It seems that she is fond of Kiba, though it's unclear if it's romantic. * Cheza's song seems to affect only the wolves. * She appears to be comfortable with pink clothing. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased